Focus of your heart Reflection of my feelings
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: Songfics basados en las canciones de Takeru y hikari en los álbumes de la serie. TAIORA TAKARI Y KENYAKO Creador SI TU si nos estas viendo (o más bien leyendo) arregla esto y haz de tri una temporada LEGENDARIA como lo fue adventure.
1. Mi luz

Muy buenas a todos de nuevo gente de fanfic como están :)

Tal como prometí aquí traigo el siguiente fic ;esta vez es de mi serie favorita de la q soy un gran fan desde los 3 años q comenze a verla y de la q sigo siendo un gran fan. Para aquellos q se estén preguntando cual es les daré una pista: se han anunciado unas ovas para este noviembre...

Si acertasteis se trata de digimon. En concreto serán dos songfic conectados entre ellos de dos personas q espero hagan algo con ellos en esta nueva temporada... Si alguien se ha visto los CD dramas y las canciones de los personajes supongo q ya sabrá a quiénes me estoy refiriendo...

Pero bueno por si alguien está un poco perdido hablo de hikari y takeru (kari y TK como les conozco yo aquí en España) y los songfic serán de sus respectivas canciones: Focus y Reflection las cuales cantan en el CD de digimon adventure 02 Best partner y en el CD de girls festival respectivamente

Como todos los q hayan escuchado las canciones y hayan mirado un poco la traducción verán que los productores nos dejaron un poco con la duda de como terminaron en realidad ya q en las canciones parece como si se estuvieran declarando mutuamente a pesar de q no explican nunca nada de ello ni siquiera en el epílogo (Q por cierto ODIO con mayúsculas y todas las letras creo q no hay una mancha más grande en todas las temporadas que ha habido menos la "gran idea"de doblar xros wars a español... esas dos perlas de sabiduría creo q mataron y remataron la gran serie que había empezado siendo adventure y q intento seguir con tamers y frontier...)

Pero bueno cambiemos de tema q si no no empiezo.

El primero que haré será el de Focus de Tk la "pregunta" que constará de la canción y una pequeña historia (siempre digo lo mismo y luego se me terminan alargando) y después haré otro fic con la de kari: Reflection la "respuesta" q será lo mismo canción e historia.

Espero q os guste y gracias por aguantarme el monólogo jajaja.

DISCLAIMER: NI LA CANCIÓN NI LA SERIE ME PERTENECEN (SINO CUATRO PERSONITAS Q YO ME SE ESTARÍAN JUNTAS DESDE HACE MUCHO (valor amor esperanza luz) Y OTRA PAREJA SE HABRÍA IDO A TOMAR MUCHO POR CULO : ) (PERDÓN Q ME VUELVO A IR...) LO ÚNICO Q SI ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA.

LEYENDA :

 _Cursiva: letra de la canción_

PRIMERO VA LA LETRA Y LUEGO LA HISTORIA.

 _ **Focus of your heart**_

Era un sábado por la noche... Todos los digielegidos iban en dirección al centro comercial donde se iba a celebrar el concierto de Matt.

Aunque no hacía frío la noche era fresca y llevaban ropa fina de abrigo

Los digimons también iban tapados con gabardinas chaquetas gorras etc..

Aunque ya se sabía de su existencia y la del mundo digital la gente aún no se había acostumbrado a su presencia por lo q mejor era pasar cuanto más desapercibidos mejor.

Al llegar al lugar y ocupar los sitios reservados (cortesía de Matt y su grupo) todos empezaron a hablar de sus cosas pero hubo una voz q se alzó por encima de las demás:

-"Oye chicos que creeis que sera lo q nos quería enseñar Matt tan importante para hacer que nos reunamos todos?-"dijo mimi echándose un mechón del pelo para atrás. Al parecer se lo había vuelto a cambiar dejándolo marrón tal y como era.

-"ni idea por mucho que le hemos preguntado no ha soltado prenda -"decía tai encogiéndose de hombros

-"Se supone que por eso se llama sorpresa no? -" decía izzy mirándolo con cara de verlo lógico

-" al menos podía haber dado una pista -" decía arrugado un poco el ceño

-" Q pasa te preocupa que vuelva conquistar a sora y te la quite? -"decía mirándole aguantandose la risa y guiñandole un ojo

-" QUE...CLARO Q NO! -" decía poniéndose rojo como un tomate -"A Q A VENIDO ESO? -" decía mientras los demás se empezaban a reír con ganas.

Hacia unas semanas, casi un mes que Matt y sora habían terminado su relación. La razón había sido q el elegido de la amistad se había dado cuenta de que su amor por ella no era correspondido de la misma manera... Aunque no lo afirmara el sabía que la pelirroja ya tenía a alguien en su corazón...

-"vamos chicos igual solo ha compuesto una nueva canción y quiere q todos la escuchemos... -" decía sora también sonrojada un poco e intentando cambiar el tema.

En la grada de arriba los nuevos elegidos también hablaban de sus cosas las cuales giraban en torno a cierta chica castaña:

-"Oye chicos alguien a visto a TK? -"decía yolei mirando a todos sitios y viendo q el elegido de la esperanza no estaba con ellos...

-"Yo le he visto por la mañana pero me ha dicho que tenía bastantes cosas q hacer y q no podría venir al concierto -" dijo cody —(iori) —

-"últimamente no se le ve casi, en cuanto sale del instituto se va corriendo y no se le vuelve a ver hasta el día siguiente -" decía Davis...-"y si se ha echado novia? -"

-"Tú crees?-" preguntó kari un poco triste

-" Como he dicho ya casi nunca habla con nosotros sobre todo contigo y cuando le preguntamos qué hace después para estar tan ocupado siempre evade la pregunta... Te ha dado ya tu regalo? -" preguntó

-" No...-" dijo kari bajando la mirada. Ayer había sido su cumpleaños, había cumplido 15 años y TK era el único que aún no le había dado nada...

Además lo que decía Davis tenía sentido... Desde hace un casi un mes Tk parecía distante cuando intentaba hablar con él siempre parecía querer acabar cuanto antes y si no intentaba evitarla como fuera...igual era verdad que había conocido a alguien y no quería decírselo... Pero por qué?... Pensaba cada vez sintiéndose peor...

Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos...

-"AAAAAYYYY!-"grito Davis cojiendose el pie -"se puede saber a a ha venido eso yolei?!

-"Nada q creía q tenias un bicho en el pie...-" dijo mirándole con una cara de "te callas o te callo" la cual pilló al instante

-"No le hagas caso seguro que tarde o temprano nos explica pq tanto misterio -" decía sonriendo mientras movía la mano como si quisiera q se olvidará de todo eso...

-"Veo que te has puesto el collar -"decía Ken tratando de cambiar de tema también

-"Me parecía una buena ocasión para lucirlo... -"decía sonriendo mientras lo miraba de nuevo. Era una pieza como de cristal que tenía la forma de su emblema. Se lo había dado Davis y la verdad era lo que más le había gustado de todo.

-"Por fin Davis acierta con algo no?-" decía yolei mirándolo también

-"Oye quieres dejar de meterte -" decía cruzándose de brazos...

Todo el público se callo cuando se abrió el telón improvisado y salían los miembros de la banda los "teenage wolves"

Sin embargo todos los espectadores (y sobre todo los niños elegidos) se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que había un miembro más en la banda...

Un chico rubio de ojos azules de unos 15 años q iba junto con el cantante principal...

-"vale... q esta pasando aquí?-" preguntó mimi perdida...

-"Bueno por lo menos ya sabemos q no es una chica -"decía yolei mirando al castaño rojizo el cual tenía una cara de desacuerdo ya que veía que había perdido una gran oportunidad de acercarse a kari

Matt se acercó al micrófono lo encendió y comenzó a hablar...o más bien a explicar:

-"Buenas noches a todos -" dijo mirando al público -"seguramente todos os estaréis preguntando qué pasa aquí,bien os explicaré para empezar os diré este chico -" dijo señalando a TK -"no es un nuevo miembro de la banda es mi hermano Tk y está aquí como ocasión especial -"

-"veréis hace unos días fue el cumpleaños de una gran amiga nuestra -"dijo mirando a kari -" y mi hermano quería hacerle un regalo un tanto especial... Por eso hemos aplazado el concierto hasta nuevo aviso -" dijo dando como resultado unas cuantas caras de desaprobación y enfado

-"Sin embargo -"siguió hablando -"Ya que no habíamos avisado de esto no tenéis pq quedaros todo aquel q quiera marcharse es libre de ello ya q devolveremos el dinero de la entrada. Pero os recomendaría que os quedaréis ya q no os arrepentireis. -"dijo dejando el micrófono y volviéndose atrás

-"será posible q... Mimi estás pensando lo mismo q yo? -" dijo yolei

-"Puede q por fin veamos algo que todos estábamos esperando -"dijo sonriendo dejando a los demás con cara de preguntarse de qué estaban hablando

-"Bien Tk estás listo? -"preguntó Matt colocándose la guitarra

-"Si te soy sincero no...-" decía apretando las manos -"Pero quiero hacer esto cuanto antes o terminaré por volverme loco -" dijo avanzando y cogiendo el micrófono -"Kari... Espero que puedas entender lo q quiero decirte... -"pensó mientras tomaba aire y empezaba a sonar la música...

 _Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru_

 _Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_

 _Kimi no Kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?_

 _Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne_

 _Hashitte, koronde Itsu demo waratta_

 _Ima demo otonai ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo_

 _Tooku hashireru yo ne_

 _Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba yokatta koto dakedo ne_

 _Ki ni narun da kimi no koto_

 _Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_

 _Hikari no naka de tatte iru_

 _Kimi no Kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na sore dake shiritain da_

Mientras la música sonaba todos los digielegidos escuchaban con la boca abierta...

-"así que esto era el "gran misterio" -" decía Ken

-"tiene sentido -"decía cody -" al igual que con el kendo seguro q Tk no a aprendido a cantar así de la noche a la mañana -"

Yolei mientras tanto estaba casi q saltaba de su asiento: -"POR FIN! por fin este pasmarote ha decidido no callarse más y lanzarse a la piscina...

Ya era hora de que fuera sincero con lo q sentía -"decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Kari por otro lado no sabía q decir todo esto le había pillado de sorpresa...

Y nuevamente una voz esta vez detrás suya le sacó de sus pensamientos

-"canta bien verdad? -" preguntó una voz que conocían y que venía de una chaqueta situada detrás de ellas...

-"PATAMON! dijeron todos sorprendidos -"Qué haces aquí?-"

-"llevo aquí desde que habéis venido -"dijo el digimon naranja

-"y por qué no nos has dicho nada? -"dijo gatomon

-"pq me quede dormido... -"dijo riéndose mientras le caía una gota por la sien

-"y tu sabias esto? -" dijo veemon

-" Claro Tk me lo dijo pero me pido q no os dijera nada pq quería que esto fuera una sorpresa especial para ti kari...

-"Para... Mi?-" decía kari sonrojandose un poco

-"Si a TK no le gusta cuando todos los chicos te piden salir y se te declaran por lo que quería hacer algo y aprovecho tu cumpleaños para ello pidió ayuda a Matt y su banda y ha estado todo el mes practicando la canción... -" dijo sonriendo

-"así que ese era el motivo por el que no quería hablar contigo... -"dijo yolei sin dejar de sonreír

 _Donna no senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta_

 _Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru_

 _Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne_

 _Umaku ienain da_

 _Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo_

 _Boku ga mamoritai mono wa_

 _Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru_

 _Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_

 _Kimi no Kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?_

 _Sore tomo kikenai yo ne_

 _Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_

 _Hikari no naka de tatte iru_

 _Kimi no Kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na sore dake shiritain da_

La canción seguía su curso y los digielegidos cada vez estaban más sorprendidos:

-"creo q es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he visto nunca... o por lo menos el más original -"decía yolei frotándose las manos de la emoción

-"Pues sí -"asintió mimi -"la música es un idioma universal hay muchas cosas que no se pueden decir con palabras y que solo se pueden decir de esta manera -"explicó

-"Pero qué clase de regalo es este... -"decía Davis mientras se cruzaba de brazos -"a qué viene todo esto quien se cree que es para hacer todo esto?...

-"quizás para un cabeza hueca como tu sea difícil de entender... -"decía yolei -"Pero creo que Tk te ha vuelto a ganar lo que está haciendo es un regalo con el corazón y eso vale más q cualquier cosa que hayas comprado por muy cara a sea... -" decía con estrellas en los ojos

-" Ken dile a tu chica q deje de soñar y vuelva a la realidad -"gruñía mirando para otro lado

Ken solo sonrió cayéndole una gota por la sien...

Cuando la canción acabó todos miraron al público... Todos estaban callados hasta que unas voces de las últimas filas rompieron el silencio:

-"Sí señor así se hace chicos! -" gritaba mimi levantándose del asiento

-"Eso es tener tener valor Tk muy bien! -"gritaba yolei igual de entusiasmada

En el escenario Tk reía un poco nervioso -" Bueno era obvio q a ellas les iba a gustar no? -"dijo Matt acercándose a él

Sin embargo nadie más parecía seguir a los dos chicas por lo q Tk terminó por desanimarse:

-"Sabía que esto pasaría... siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo Matt... -" decía con la cabeza agachada

-"venga no te pongas así...-"dijo tocándole el hombro -"al menos lo has intentado...

Sin embargo cuando ya todos iban a abandonar el escenario una persona empezó a aplaudir... Y luego otra...y otra... y otra...hasta q las gradas enteras estallaron en aplausos y silbidos para todos los músicos en especial para el cantante...

-"Qué decías de fracaso?-"gritaba Matt para q le oyera su hermano entre la tormenta de aplausos...

Tk sonrió animandose de nuevo y mirando a las gradas mientras todos saludaban y daban las gracias él buscaba algo...un par de ojos rojizos que descubrió mirando al escenario pero perdidos con tanta información de golpe...

Cuando Tk y Matt bajaron del escenario y pusieron el pie en la acera lo primero que oyeron fue unos pasos acercándose y unas voces gritandoles

-"Supongo que ahora nos explicaras con pelos y señales todo esto no?-" dijo yolei poniéndose en jarras y sonriendo

-" Vaya si que os habéis movido rápido... -"dijo Matt sorprendido -"Pero creo que ya está todo explicado no? Nos encargamos de dejar a alguien con vosotros para que os lo explicará todo..."

-" TK! -" grito patamon volando hacia su compañero -"al final ha salido bien no?-"

-"Patamon! -" dijo Tk -" supongo que sí no?-"

-"ha estado muy bien se ve que te has esforzado mucho -"decía cody

-" Creo que nuestras opiniones le van a importar poco -"decía yolei sonriendo maliciosamente... -"Bueno kari... que te ha parecido tu regalo? -" dijo dándola con el codo

Eh...bueno... pues...esto... -"decía bastante colorada y sin encontrar las palabras...

-"Oye ahora que me acuerdo...-"decía mimi -"Yolei recuerdas q te dije que después del concierto teníamos que un a por ESO?... -"decía matizando la última palabra

-" Ah sí...ESO...es verdad por poco se me olvida... -" decía mientras empezaba a empujar a los demás -"chicos podéis venir a ayudarnos no creo podamos nosotras solas -"

-"Pero qué es eso?-"preguntaba tai resistiéndose un poco

-"Ya te lo explicaremos más adelante venga vamos -"decía mimi tirando de él...

Así sólo quedaron kari Tk patamon y gatomon

-"Pues nosotros no tenemos ninguna excusa preparada -"dijo gatomon -"Pero igualmente nos vamos a ir porque aquí no hacemos nada...te vienes patamon?-"dijo empezando a irse... -"Claro voy -"dijo el otro echando a volar y dejando a los dos chicos solos

-"Vaya parece que lo tenían ensayado...-"dijo Tk intentando romper el silencio...

-"Bueno era obvio q mimi y yolei harían algo de esto... -"decía kari mirando al suelo aún un poco roja...

-"Kari...yo... Esto... -" glup... -"dijo tragando saliva...-" Qué te ha parecido tu regalo? -"dijo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas...

-"... -" Me ha encantado -" dijo kari levantado la cabeza y sonriendo...

-" D... De verdad?... vaya... me alegro -" decía sonriendo también

-" y... qué me dices de la pregunta...? -" preguntó aún más nervioso

-" la...la pregunta...? -"dijo medio temblando aunque ni ella misma sabía por qué ...

En ese momento Tk armandose de valor se acerco y cojiendo a kari de la barbilla le dio un beso...

Sin embargo kari se retiró enseguida y volviéndose atrás mientras bajaba la cabeza de nuevo solo dijo -"no Tk... yo...no sé qué contestarte... Creo q es mejor que olvidemos esto...me ha gustado mucho el regalo pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo así vale? -" dijo apenada mientras empezaba a correr para su casa...

En ese momento Tk sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada y seguidamente le hubieran dado un par de golpes en la mandíbula y la tripa pues se sentía completamente chafado y ridículo...

Mientras marchaba a su casa pensaba -" la culpa es mía por ser un estúpido y querer obligarla a algo que no quería...

 **Reviews? Si no lo haces por mi hazlo por Tk :-(**


	2. Mi esperanza

Y aquí empalmando horas estoy siguiendo con la segunda parte de este fic pensaba hacerlos separados pero e pensado q por q debería si los dos van de la mano... (nunca mejor dicho)

Este fic será con la canción de kari "Reflection" e incluiré una pequeña historia como hice en el de Focus de Tk.

Sin nada mas q decir espero q os guste:

 **Reflection of my feelings**

Habían pasado dos meses desde q ocurrió todo esto y las cosas no podían ir peor... Kari y TK no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra y aunque todos intentaron saber q paso despues de q se fueran lo único que consiguieron saber fue q Tk les dijera: -"solo lo eche todo a perder y ahora estoy recibiendo lo q me merezco... -"

Gatomon también les contó que cuando kari llegó aquella noche a casa fue directamente a su cuarto y se echó a llorar en la cama... Aunque tai intentó hablar con ella gatomon le dijo q era mejor dejarla así q se desahogara un poco antes de hablar con ella.

Patamon también les contó q Tk cuando llego a casa también se encerró en su cuarto y lloro también pero decia q más q por pena era por rabia o impotencia de no haber sido capaz de hacerlo bien...

Así los días fueron pasando... Hasta q les llegó una noticia que les sorprendió un poco a los chicos... Mimi q hace poco había montado un pequeño grupo de música para causas benéficas y ayudas sociales (financiado por sus padres claro está) invitaba a todos los q quisieran este sábado a un concierto también en el centro comercial en terreno en el que Matt montó su "sorpresa"...

Todos dijeron que estaría bien ver cómo había progresado mimi con su canto ya q solo tai y joe la había visto cantar aquella vez q fueron a por ella en el castillo de los gekomon. Aunque tuvieron que convencer a TK ya q decía q prefería no volver allí terminaron llendo todos los chicos...

{...}

Cuando llegaron vieron que el estadio estaba a rebosar de gente

-"Vaya mimi sabe como reunir a las masas... -"dijo tai silbando -"creo q te ha salido una dura competidora Matt... -"

-"Venga Tk animate no puedes estar siempre así...-" dijo patamon mirándole

-"Tiene razón así solo conseguirás preocupar a más gente -"decía Ken tratando de animarle

-" Pues yo creo q es obvio q pasara esto -" dijo Davis

-"Davis no seas maleducado! -" dijo cody

-"Es la verdad -" recriminó -"a quien se le ocurre regalar una canción... Eso es de creérselo mucho y pensar q todo va a salir bien y q tienes a todas a tus pies... -"

-"Puede q tengas razón Davis... dijo Tk -"no sé en qué estaría pensando debí haberme dejado de tonterías y regalarle algo más sencillo y bonito como hiciste tu...

La conversación hubiera seguido pero en ese momento el telón se abrió y apareció mimi vestida de gala se podría decir y con un micrófono en la mano... Lo que dejó a los chicos con la boca abierta no fue el traje de mimi sino que TODAS las demás chicas estaban allí con un instrumento...

-" Q raro -" dijeron tai y Ken -"creía que sora y yolei tenían que ayudar en su casa... -Y kari me había dicho q se iba a quedar estudiando -"

-"Pues parece q nos han vuelto a tomar el pelo -"decía joe sonriendo

En ese momento mimi conecto el micro y empezó a hablar:

-"Muy buenas noches a todos y gracias por venir -" dijo sonriendo -"el concierto de hoy será un poco especial aunque no se alejará mucho de los tópicos solo sera q esta vez no seré yo la q cante sino mi amiga kari...-"dijo cojiendo de la mano chica y dejándola con ella en el centro

-"Veréis -"siguió hablando -hace un par de meses un amigo nuestro le hizo un regalo un poco especial a kari... Y nosotras como buenas chicas q somos vamos a responderle de la misma manera... -" dijo viendo como los chicos se quedaban además de con la boca abierta con cara de tontos sobre todo Tk q no sabía por dónde iba a salir la cosa...significaba eso que estos dos meses kari había estado haciendo lo mismo q el estuvo haciendo cosas ella? -"

-"Siento mucho q hayas pasado por esto Tk -" dijo mimi terminando -"Pero las cosas de palacio van despacio -"dijo mientras se iba para atrás y daba el micrófono a kari -" suerte -"le susurró al oído

-"sorprendidos? -"dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-"Gatomon q esta pasando? -"dijeron todos fijándose en que la compañera de kari había estado ahí todo el tiempo

-"exactamente lo q ha dicho mimi... -"al principio kari no sabía q hacer pero luego a mimi se le ocurrió esto para divertirse un poco y a las demás chicas les pareció bien también... Así q han estado todas practicando para este momento

-"Me habéis dado de mi propia medicina no?-" decía Tk sonriendo y aliviado de que no pasará nada malo.

Poco después empezó a sonar la música :

 _Itsu goro karadatta no ka na?_

 _Kidzuitara itsumo soba ni itekureta ne_

 _Tooi hi kara_

 _Fushigi na hibbi datta yo ne_

 _Kanashii koto datte ikutsu mo atta kedo_

 _Ima wa wakaru_

 _Mitsumete ite kureta yo ne_

 _Kimi no hitomi totemo kirei datta yo_

 _Mitsumete kaesu to me wo sorashita kedo_

 _Kimi no hitomi itsumo kanjite ita yo_

 _Sore wa omoide no rifurekushon_

 _Mamottekuretetanda yo ne_

 _Massaki ni kimi wa tasuketekureta yo ne_

 _Chiisa na te no hira_

 _Osanai omoi kasanete_

 _Kimi no hitomi zutto wasurenai kara_

 _Koi to yobu ni wa kawaii sugi da yo ne_

 _Kimi no hitomi ima mo takaramono da yo_

 _Kitto eien no rifurekushon_

-"Veo a las chicas se han tomado en serio lo de la canción -"decía Matt sorprendido de que fueran tan buenas

-"Creo que kari no quiere decepcionar a TK ya q el se esforzó tanto le quiere responder igual -"dijo jou igual de sorprendido

-"Kari...-" dijo Tk feliz de q ella no estuviera enfadada ni nada al contrario parecía que realmente le estaba respondiendo a su proposición.

-"Creo q al final no tenías razón Davis -"dijo veemon

-"Cierra el pico quieres! -"decía este enfadado por haber perdido su mejor oportunidad para poder quedarse definitivamente con kari...

 _Kimi no hitomi totemo kirei datta yo_

 _Mitsumete kaesu to me wo sorashita kedo_

 _Kimi no hitomi itsumo kanjite ita yo_

 _Sore wa omoide no rifurekushon_

 _Osanakatta futari e no rifurekushon_

Al terminar la canción las chicas salieron felices de que todo hubiera salido bien.

-"No os acostumbreis a esto vale? -"decían tai y Matt q acababan de llegar junto con todos -"No nos gusta q nos toreen

-" Jajaja vamos admitir que habíais caído todos de lleno -" ríeron todas

-"De todas formas ha sido una actuación muy buena me sorprende q en tan poco tiempo hayas podido hacerlo tan bien... -"continuaba Matt

-"Bueno digamos q tenemos una buena maestra -"decía sora mientras miraba riéndo a mimi

-"pq me miras a mi -"decía -"Yo creo q todo el mérito lo tiene nuestra querida elegida de la luz no?-" decía mirando a kari -"no has pensado en dedicarme a esto profesionalmente? -"

-"mimi por favor... -" decía avergonzada -"Me he salido de tono en algunas notas y en otras ni siquiera he llegado...

-"créeme kari creo q nadie se ha dado cuenta de esas pequeñeces -"decía Matt -"son los nervios del vivo y el directo... O te crees q en nuestra canción salió todo perfecto? -"

-"Claro has estado fantástica -"decía gatomon acercándose a ella

-"Bueno...yo creo q me voy a ir llendo les prometí a mis padres q estaría en casa al terminar el concierto... -"empezaba a decir mimi

-"tus padres son los que lo organizan ya pensabas escabullirte de nuevo como la otra vez? -"dijo kari

-"Aaa quieres q nos quedemos -"decía sonriendo maliciosamente -"creo q eso solo te pondría más nerviosa -" dijo riendo mientras se iba y los demás iban haciendo lo mismo

-"Bueno...q te ha parecido?... Decía kari sonrojandose un poco mientras jugaba con los dedos

-"No me ha gustado -"dijo Tk haciendo q kari levantará la cabeza y le miraba con tristeza

-"No me ha gustado... -"volvió a decir Tk -"Me ha encantado -"dijo sonriendo -"ha sido maravilloso... -"Pero me has asustado bastante creía que te habías enfadado conmigo... -"

Yo creía q TU te habías enfadado conmigo -"dijo kari riéndo mirándole

-"Sin embargo no me ha quedado muy claro tu respuesta -"dijo cruzándose de brazos

-"Entonces deja q te lo deje claro -"dijo kari cogiéndole del cuello y echándole hacia adelante besándole de la misma manera que él había hecho...

-"Ya lo entiendes? -"dijo cuando se separaron

-"perfectamente -"dijo abrazándola

-"Me alegro -"dijo haciendo lo mismo

-" Te quiero kari -" le susurro Tk al oído

-"y yo a ti Tk -"respondió kari soltando una lágrima de alegría

-"Me alegro de q todo al final haya salido bien -"dijo gatomon viendo la escena encima del tejado

-"Si ya era hora de q los dos se dijeran lo sentían de verdad -"contestaba patamon.

Y colorín colorado este fic se ha acabado y vivieron felices y comieron perdices

Pues esto ha gente yo ya e puesto mi granito de arena ahora ya solo falta q los productores nos hagan caso a los miles de fans de digimon q apoyamos la pareja de Tk y kari y hagan algo (y si es posible q "arreglen"la metedura de pata de 02 y pongan juntos también a tai y sora :-D

Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo fic.

Review? :-)

Si no lo haces por mi hazlo por la felicidad de takeru y hikari


End file.
